Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate expandable liner systems.
Description of the Related Art
In the drilling of oil and gas wells, a wellbore is formed using a drill bit that is urged downwardly at a lower end of a drill string. After drilling a predetermined depth, the drill string and bit are removed and the wellbore is lined with a string of tubulars for structural support. Expandable tubular members, such as expandable liners, are often used to line the wellbore.
Generally, the expandable tubular string is supported at its lower end by an upward facing expansion cone as it is lowered into the wellbore. The weight of the expandable tubular string is supported by and rides on the expansion cone face. The maximum weight and corresponding length of the expandable tubular string that can be run in on the expansion cone is thus set by the expansion force required to start expansion. Any amount of force greater than this allowable limit that is supported by the expansion cone would literally cause the expandable tubular string to expand under its own weight.
Therefore, there is a need for new and/or improved expandable liner systems that can handle heavy weight and long length expandable tubular strings.